detroit_become_humanfandomcom-20200222-history
Brown-haired Traci
The Brown-haired Traci is a WR400 "Traci" android in Detroit: Become Human. Biography Pre-game She is a WR400 "Traci" android working at the Detroit Eden Club. She has short brown hair and is in love with a fellow Traci (with blue hair). On November 6, 2038, she hid with her girlfriend in the club's warehouse, after the latter had killed a customer, Michael Graham. The Eden Club In Chapter "The Eden Club", Connor and Hank Anderson investigate the case."The Eden Club" *The blue- and brown-haired Tracis can remain undiscovered. *Both Tracis can be tracked. If so, the brown-haired one attempts to distract Connor and Hank by attacking Connor. However, she does not intend to kill him and tries to escape once she is outside the building. However, they are hindered by wire fencing around the back of the building and end up fighting Connor again. Eventuallly, the brown-haired Traci runs at Connor, who has the option to shoot her, leading to her possible demise. **Outcome 1 - The Tracis escape as Connor decides not to shoot. **Outcome 2 - Connor shoots and kills the Brown-haired Traci, leading to the Blue-haired Traci committing suicide. *An alternate scenario has Connor badly damaged by the Brown-haired Traci, confirming his apparent defeat, they stop fighting and Blue-haired Traci speaks to him before both Tracis start to climb the fence. Connor takes Hank's gun and has the option to shoot them. **Outcome 1 - The Tracis escape as Connor decides not to shoot. **Outcome 2 - Connor shoots and kills both of them. Last Chance, Connor If the Tracis died, they are stored in the DPD Central Station Evidence Room."Last Chance, Connor" Connor can use her head to trick her lover into revealing the location of Jericho. Crossroads If the Tracis fled, they can be seen together in Jericho on top of the railing."Crossroads" Night of the Soul If the Tracis were not killed in "The Eden Club" and Jericho was attacked in "Crossroads", they will both appear inside the church behind Simon."Night of the Soul" Chapters *The Eden Club *Last Chance, Connor *Crossroads *Night of the Soul Gallery Traci wr400 brown hair eden club dbh extras gallery.png|Extras Gallery "Traci - Lover". Traci wr400 brown hair jericho dbh extras gallery.png|Extras Gallery "Traci - Jericho". Tracis at Jericho.jpg|The Tracis together at Jericho. Tracis in the church.jpg|The Tracis on the far right side of the church in Night of the Soul. Notes * She and the blue-haired Traci are the only named LGBTQ+ individuals in the game's universe. * On June 30, 2018, the Traci's actress, Amelia Rose Blaire, married Bryan Dechart, who plays Connor. *All her appearances are determinant. *After she escapes, her hair seems to change from a red-brown to a darker shade, showing WR400s have the ability to alter their hair color (e.g. North). *In a Let's Play stream with her husband Bryan Dechart, Amelia Rose Blaire suggested that after deviating, Brown-haired Traci chose the name Ripple and her lover chose Echo."GREEN CONNOR #4 // Detroit: Become Human w/Bryan Dechart & Amelia Rose Blaire in FISH VESTS?!" *The character's design and story bear some resemblence to the character of Red from Gerard Way's The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys comics. Red is a sex android, attempting to escape the oppressive city to be with her lover, Blue. References de:Traci - Braunhaarig ru:Трейси (брюнетка) Category:Androids Category:Females Category:Deviants Category:Antagonists Category:Determinant